megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Orthrus
Orthrus (オルトロス, Orutorosu) is a recurring demon in the series. History In Greek mythology, Orthrus was a two-headed dog and one of the many monsters sired by Typhon and Echidna, among his siblings were Cerberus, Sphinx, and Chimera to name but a few. Orthrus was the dog of the Titan, Geryon, and along with Eurytion was the guardian of Geryon's herd of red cattle. Geryon, Eurytion, and Orthrus were all slain when Hercules ('Heracles' in Greek mythology) was completing the tenth of his twelve labors. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Youjuu *Megami Tensei II: Majuu, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Majuu *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Majuu *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Majuu *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Beast Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Majuu Clan'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fortune Arcana *Persona 3: Hanged Man Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Hanged Man Arcana *Persona 4: Hanged Man Arcana *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' as Orthros *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Orthros *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Beast Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Orthrus appears as a servant of Pazuzu, and worked alongside the Partner before she broke away from Pazuzu's control. After reaching the ruins of Tokyo, Pazuzu instructs the hero and his friend to meet up with Orthrus at the Princess Hotel and assist him in taking out the Partner. During their confrontation with her at Tokyo Tower, the hero ends up siding with her and the friend and Orthrus part ways with him. Orthrus continues to fight alongside the friend after his transformation into the Dark Hero, but is killed in battle with the hero's party. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Persona 4'' Orthrus is a Persona that can be acquired from Shuffle Time in the Secret Laboratory dungeon. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Orthrus2.GIF|Orthrus from Megami Tensei Orthrus.GIF|Orthrus in Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei 679px-OrthrusSMT.jpg|Orthrus in the original Shin Megami Tensei Orthrus5.PNG|Orthrus's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Orthrus.PNG|Sprite of Orthrus from Giten Megami Tensei Orthrus3.PNG|Sprite of Orthrus from Majin Tensei Orthrus4.PNG|Sprite of Orthrus from Majin Tensei II orthrus model.png|Orthrus as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Orthrus Raidou Kuzunoha Manga.jpg|Orthrus as he appears in Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Image:ORTHRUS.png|Orthrus from Devil Survivor orthrus.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Orthros.gif|Sprite of Orthros from DemiKids Orthrus Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen) Fixed.png|Orthrus in Devil Survivor 2. Category:Majuu Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Beast Race Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Hanged Man Arcana Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Youjuu Clan Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Pyro Order Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons